Never Ending Fairytale
by fire god101
Summary: The fourth survived the battle with the ninetails. The nine tails is now sealed in one of his two twin sons, while the other one isn’t even in the village. reediting chapters 1&2 because of mistakes that i found reading through them
1. prologue

**Never Ending Fairytale**

**By fire god101**

**Beta-reader/Co-writer: Mewlon**

**Rating: T for now. Probably will go up because of swearing.**

**Summary: The fourth survived the battle with the nine-tails. The nine tails is now sealed in one of his two twin sons, while the other one isn't even in the village. The chuunin exams are here but Konoha will be shocked about who will be in them.**

**Chapter 1: prologue**

"Hold it here until the fourth arrives!" A shinobi yelled from a crowd of other shinobis.

The group had been surrounding a great entity that stood above them. A fierce fox demon stood higher then the trees above them. It swung its nine tails fiercely in the air. The beast snarled loudly, showing its row of deadly fangs at anyone that tried to get near it. It jumped into the air and landed upon the trees, destroying part of them in the process.

"Don't let it get any closer to our village!" another shinobi screamed.

The beast before them was the fox demon named Kyuubi. It had been a fierce monster that caused the poor shinobis to panic. The Kyuubi ripped apart shinobi after shinobi as they approached the demon trying to kill it. A lot of the strongest Jounin could not come close to making the monster wince. It felt like nothing could stop it. There were bodies everywhere; the area reeked of flesh and blood.

In a hospital close to the center of the hidden leaf village the fourth Hokage and the recently retired third Hokage were waiting patiently in the waiting room. All of the nurses could tell the fourth was nervous just by the picture of him twiddling his thumbs then glancing at the door to the emergency room. "Sarutobi-sama, please if I die during this battle, take care of my child or children."

"I don't think I will need to. You're too stubborn to die," Sarutobi said as he smiled.

The famous yellow flash heard soft crying from the room that he was glancing at moments before. He rushed to the door throwing it open only to see two new born babies, each in one of the nurses' hands. Three other nurses had been busy trying to heal the poor wife as she began to grow weaker from giving birth to the children.

As they tried their best to save the woman, the wife's life began to fade. The life that surrounded her eyes grew dimmer with each second. She tried to reach out to her children as she stuck out an arm towards them. However, all the strength she had left vanished and soon, her arm fell down and touched the floor. The nurses stopped their healing and hung their heads in sorrow.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama," spoke one of the nurses as she approached the fourth Hokage, "Your wife did not make it. We did all we could to save her, but her body was too weak to recover. However, she did tell us before she died that the names of your sons. This one, his name is Naruto. He is the eldest of the two," She raised her left arm to show which baby it was. "And Kyo," She moved her right arm, that was holding the child forward.

The one named Naruto has spiky blonde hair just like the fourth Hokage's own. He had strange little markings upon his cheeks. The other child looked like his older brother, but his markings on his cheeks were not as visible as the other. Each of the two had opened their eyes and saw their own father. Naruto let out a soft coo as he moved his hands a bit.

The fourth had a few silent tears flowing down his cheeks before he finally looked at his two newborn sons. He smiled deeply as he saw how the babies began to coo a bit and trying to figure out where they were now. _My sons, _he thought as she placed his hands in front of his children, _you make me proud. ._ The third Hokage placed a hand on his successors shoulder while giving him a smile to congratulate him on his children.

The door flew open as a familiar masked figure walked in. "Arashi-sensei the nine-tails has gotten to the city walls, it will destroy Konoha if we don't do something about it soon,"

The youth had a black body suit. His face was covered with a strange mask, which was a traditional Anbu suit. The young man took off the mask to reveal a familiar face. His lower face was covered with a black mask, but his upper face revealed one ebony eye and one strange red eye. His hair stuck up all over the place and was a strange color of silver. This young man was none other then the fourth Hokage's student, Hatake Kakashi.

Arashi took one last look at his wife and then said to the nurse, "Give me Naruto." She quickly handed the baby to the Hokage. "Keep Kyo safe until the nine-tails is destroyed."

"Arashi, you aren't really going to use the **Shiki-fuujin** on your son and the Kyuubi, are you?" Sarutobi gasped.

"It's the only way."

Sarutobi frowned. "You better come back alive this village needs you as a leader. I, personally, think that I am getting a bit too old for the job."

"Don't worry, I will."

Uzumaki Arashi ran outside he looked up at the sky and saw the giant Kyuubi coming towards them. Taking out his thumb, he bit right into it letting blood fall down. He then placed his hand on the ground and summoned the great boss toad, Gamabunta. Arashi jumped on the building and climbed up the wall. Once he was at an appropriate height, he jumped onto Gamabunta.

"Gamabunta we need to get to where Kyuubi is. Now!" Arashi yelled.

"Okay Arashi, but you better have a good plan to stop it," let out the giant toad, "It is not my time to die."

Gamabunta hopped off towards the battlefield where the Kyuubi was. He stopped right in front of the Kyuubi unsheathing his sword. The Hokage on top of his head started to do hand seals with the baby right in front of him. Upon seeing the arrival of the fourth Hokage, the shinobis all began to cheer and relax from the fighting.

Gamabunta held off the Kyuubi with his sword while stalling to give the Hokage time. Kyuubi began to growl and roar as it trashed around to fight Gamabunta. Arashi looked over at the fighting and tried to hurry up with the seals. Once he had finished performing a seal a smile reappeared on his face and he was able to finish off Kyuubi.

"**Shiki-fuujin," **He called out.

The death god appeared behind him reaching through him, the baby, and out towards the infamous nine-tailed kitsune. The shinigami grasped the nine-tails soul and pulled it into the baby. But then the strangest thing happened to the Hokage that he never thought would happen. After the shinigami put the soul into his oldest sons, the shinigami was supposed to pull out his soul and eat it.

But that never happened. The shinigami pulled through his hand through the fourths body but it didn't come out with his soul. It just pulled its hand out and then disappeared. Then the fourth collapsed, falling off Gamabunta. His last thoughts before he saw darkness were,_ damn, it feels like chakra exhaustion._

* * *

"My lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune has been sealed within a child," a mysterious man said within a chamber, kami knows where.

"Thank-you for the info messenger, you may leave now," the lord said.

Some light went by the lord allowing the messenger to see his figure. He had a white robe on. His eyes were a mystery, one white with a black, slit pupil and the other one black with a white slit pupil. But the one thing that the lord's messenger saw as clear as day were the angel wings, one black and one white.

The messenger left the room in a hurry.

"So you have fallen, my old friend. I wonder what it's like being sealed within a child. It sure would be a good way to preserve life for a while. Maybe it would be fun to do it sometime. Since my life is coming to an end soon," the lord spoke to himself, "I am going to go to that village when the forces are weakest and then they can decide whether they would like to be destroyed or not."

* * *

**Ooooooookay. I was planning on making this chapter longer but then I realized that it wouldn't be much of a prologue. R&R.**


	2. the passing of time

**Never Ending Fairytale**

**By fire god101**

**Beta-reader/Co-writer: Mewlon**

**Rating: T for now. Probably will go up because of swearing.**

**Summary: The fourth survived the battle with the nine-tails. The nine tails is now sealed in one of his two twin sons, while the other one isn't even in the village. The Chuunin exams are here but Konoha will be shocked about who will be in them.**

**Chapter 2: kidnapped** **and the Return.**

It has been three years since the Kyuubi attacked. Three years since Konoha's yellow flash sealed Kyuubi in his eldest son, Naruto. Three years since he woke up from the last attack that should have killed him, but didn't. Instead, he remained alive as if nothing had happened. The entire thing had stumped everyone in the village.

* * *

"Sarutobi, can you watch my children while I am negotiating the treaty with the Raikage?" the fourth Hokage asked the old man.

"Sure, how long will you be gone? You know that if any of the hidden villages attacked right now, we would be destroyed," Sarutobi questioned.

"Yes, yes, I know that Sarutobi. I will be gone for around two weeks. I wish I could stay and let someone else go but if I don't renegotiate the treaty with the cloud country then they will destroy us in war." Fourth ran his hand through his spiky blond hair.

"Okay I will watch Naruto and Kyo, but I don't know if I can handle them. At such a young age those two kids are geniuses at pranking. Kind of like you when you were three." Sarutobi smiled warmly.

"Thanks old man. I owe you one," Arashi said.

"Just go to the cloud country and make sure there isn't another great war."

"See yeah, Sarutobi-ojisan," the fourth said.

Just then he blurred out of sight and reappeared at the gate. The anbu guards waited for him and bowed once he had appeared before him. With a small nod, the team opened the gate and walked outside from the walls of Konoha and towards the forested beyond. Sarutobi sighed, as he knew that this was going to be a _long _two weeks.

* * *

Sarutobi walked through the streets towards the Yondaime's house. _I have a feeling that his kids are planning something…_Sarutobi thought as he looked at the house. Sarutobi slowly walked over to the door of the mansion ready for anything the little midget trouble makers had in store for him. He slowly twisted the key in the lock and opened the door and walked in.

It looked like the mansion had been deserted… but… he new that they were here, planning something…evil. A door down the hall in front of the front door creaked open a bit. Sarutobi cautiously walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Everything seemed normal until the unexpected happened to him.

WHAM! SPLASH! A bucket of water fell right on his head. Yeah that's right, the Sandaime, famous for teaching the legendary three, just got beat by two three-year-old kids, a bucket of water and a door. To say that he was mad was a complete understatement. Small giggles were sounded off from the dark hallways as they echoed clearly.

Well, somehow, he managed to spend a whole week with the two kids and do some paper work for the Yondaime. Letting out a sigh, the old man began to make his way back to his home. But it was when disaster struck. When they least expected it a figure that looked like an angel, with white and black wings killed the guards at the gate and flew over to the Yondaime's house.

"Finally here, to take the revenge for my furry little friend," the so-called angel spoke to himself.

He twisted the handle to the door and walked inside. His fiery gaze pierced through the entire home looking for what he wanted to find. _Nothing here, _he thought as he closed the door in front of him, _where! _After the angel checked every room he went outside to the back of the house. It was there that the figure caught the gaze of the Sarutobi.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked motioning the children to get behind him.

"If you want to know I guess I can tell you. My name is Aki the fallen angel. And I have come to get one of the fourths children. I believe his name is Uzumaki Kyo," Aki said emotionless.

"I wont give you Kyo."

"Well, you have two choices. One would be to give me the child and the village doesn't get touched in the slightest way. Excluding the guards that I killed. And two is to let the village be destroyed and then I will take him after. There are your choices Sarutobi, I will give you a few minutes to decide."

The third was having a very, very hard time deciding. Usually he would defend the child and say the second choice but if he is what he says he is he could probably destroy the village. _Arashi wouldn't let him take Kyo. And I don't think he would destroy the village even if he could. _The fact that he was standing in front of the fallen angle and he could just fight him here was a clear give away of his bluff even if he probably could destroy the village. _I won't let him take Kyo._

"You wont take Kyo or destroy the village Aki," Sarutobi finally spoke.

"Foolish choice old man, but I am taking the child now no matter how fun it would be to destroy the village, especially if my goal is just behind you," Aki smirked.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. Then he started forming seals at a very fast pace. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Aki grinned and disappeared right as the dragon shaped flame was about to hit him. The blast had hit nothing more then air. The old man stood shock as he saw someone actually dodge his flame attack. Suddenly Aki appeared right in front of Sarutobi, and focused his chakra to his hand. He hit Sarutobi right in the chest and broke a few ribs.

Sarutobi coughed up blood on the ground and knew he was losing consciousness. "Promise me that you will take him back here someday."

"If that will make you feel any better old man. I'm not a cold-hearted bastard, so I guess I will return him some day. Just look for a boy who has the wings of life and death."

Aki turned to the now running Naruto and Kyo. The two children had been panicking. Naruto and Kyo were about to reach the house as a dark figure stopped them. Aki appeared right in front of them and smirked victoriously. He bent down and picked up Kyo in his arms leaving Naruto scared and shocked from the action.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" **A new voice called. A large dragon started forming in the air.

Aki formed one seal then called out, **"Frost breath!" **He sucked up as much air as he could and then blew out, freezing the water dragon. "Sorry guys, I don't have time to play with you," Aki said and then started running at insane speed away from the house.

"Stop him! He's kidnapping one of the fourth's sons!" one of them yelled.

Five of the anbu started following him while doing hand seals to stop the intruder. As they were about to unleash their techniques upon the angel figure person, they stopped. The fallen angel just disappeared leaving no trace of him ever being there behind.

* * *

Moments later Aki and Kyo reappeared in a large chamber, with torches on the walls for light. Their shadows danced on the walls. Kyo felt nothing more then fear creep up his spine. His soft blue eyes soon began to water, as he wanted to cry. All he wanted was to go back home with his brother and father and do jokes on the old ex Hokage.

"W-w-who a-are y-you?" Kyo asked, sounding very afraid.

"I will be your sensei for a long time. My name is Aki and when I am training you I expect you not to slack off. Never hold back. No crying. And never disobey my orders," Aki said listing the three things off with his fingers.

"Y-y-yes Aki-Sensei," Kyo stuttered still deathly afraid.

"No stuttering," Aki told Kyo.

Kyo nodded. "Now that that is settled, we will be traveling across the world. You I will start teaching you basic chakra manipulation for two years. I am doing this because you are not old enough and you don't have nearly the amount of chakra that has to be used for the techniques I am going to teach you. You will start with weight suits as soon as we get to a town that sells them. You will start with three kilograms on each arm and five on each leg. Do you understand?" Aki asked.

Kyo nodded dumbly.

"Okay, also, when you reach age of six we will stop in a hidden village and enroll you in the academy there. I don't want you to be all brawn and no brains."

Kyo nodded dumbly again. Aki sighed. _Why did I do this in the first place? Oh yeah I wanted to piss off his father for sealing Kyuubi in his other child. _He sighed again. _Stupid revenge. Perhaps there might be more to this kid. Still…I don't want to be stuck baby-sitting this brat forever. He better be a good use to me or else…I might have a better use for him dead._

* * *

"Hey Aki-sensei what hidden village are we going to? You said that it was my time to start the academy," Kyo questioned.

He was now six and was more experienced then most of the shinobi that are chuunins. He has skills that are far above genin, but still a bit below chuunin. He has excellent manners because of a certain sensei that started peaking in the bathhouses with some perverted hermit when he was five. To be blunt, they got caught and Kyo had to be put through an hour of cheek pulling and people gathering around him, all of them near naked women.

The lengths he would half to go through to get those to out of trouble. Normally, this would have been any guy's dream, but he wasn't interested in women and dating yet so he just stood there and zoned out until they got there fair share of his cheek. Aki said that Jiraiya happened to be the author of the famous Icha Icha paradise that came out two years before hand. Yes, his sensei happened to be a friend of Jiraiya the Sannin. This went on for about 5 months before his sixth birthday.

"Well, right now we are closest to the hidden leaf, but I don't think we should go back there for a while longer," Aki frowned.

"Why not? That perverted hermit came from Konoha. I thought you would like to go visit him?" Kyo asked.

_Oh yah I forgot. This kid doesn't remember anything about his family since I put that memory seal on him. I guess I will have to release it after a while. Hmm… I don't think I want this trip to be because of revenge anymore. I honestly doubt it has been about revenge for the last two years. But the first year was hell._

"Yes, I would love to go see Jiraiya, but I don't think they would like seeing me there again," Aki frowned.

He looked at Kyo's forehead. There was a black seal mark in the shape of a circle that kept his memories sealed. Only experts would know that it was a memory seal. Others would just pass it off as a birthmark. Aki sighed. _I am pretty sure that they all would probably recognize him even if it has been three years anyway._

Kyo decided to leave it at that. Sure he was curious to what his sensei meant by 'they wouldn't like seeing him back there again' but when his sensei frowned or put on his angry face, it usually meant that he wasn't going to talk about it anymore and you should just drop the subject. But he was still curious at one thing.

"If Jiraiya is a Sannin from leaf then wont he tell the Yondaime on you and then you would get in trouble because they would know where you are?" Kyo asked.

_I wonder what he is going to say. _Thought the young lad, _maybe he will say that Jiraiya wouldn't tell on us. Or maybe he will say that we will get to kick some major ninja ass. Those stupid c-rank missions are soooooooooo boring. There is no fighting in any of them. But then again I really don't think I am ready for a b-rank mission. _

"I don't know Kyo, I honestly don't know. They might send ninja's after us. They might not. The Yondaime himself might come and attack us, though I highly doubt that," Aki frowned again, "But don't worry yourself with that. There are only a few more days till we reach hidden sand. And I don't think that Jiraiya will tell the Yondaime about you and me. I honestly doubt that he will even go back there."

Aki had been using a henge to change his appearance for their whole journey, excluding when he and Jiraiya went peeping in the girls bathhouses. But Aki always had a genjutsu to cover his wings. Kyo always wondered if Jiraiya knew, but came to the conclusion that he must have known. After all, he was a Sannin and they were quite strong and keen to these senses.

"Okay sensei!" Kyo said happily.

Aki had started teaching him genjutsu and taijutsu a while ago. Aki taught Kyo his fighting style called the Angel Wing style. He just recently started teaching him ninjutsu, but not that much of it. Aki had taught him one jounin level kinjutsu, Kage bunshin. Three chuunin level jutsu, water element: water dragon blast, fire element: flame shield and Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.

He learned the basic fire ninjutsu's, Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu and Katon: Housenka no jutsu. He learned two genjutsu. Bringer of darkness, which makes the opponent see nothing but darkness, and hell's wrath, which makes all the worst nightmares of the opponent become an illusion that only a skilled genjutsu user can see through. He also let Kyo sign the summoning contract for dragons, which he has owned for around about 300 years.

After two days, they finally got to the hidden sand. Aki told Kyo to go look around the village for a while, while he went to get a room in a hotel called the Oasis. They earned enough money from going on missions for other hidden villages. Whenever Kyo had a c-rank mission Aki would go with him. And if Aki had an A or b-rank mission Kyo would just practice what he learned until Aki came back. He was now up to wear twenty-one kilograms on each arm and twenty-five on each leg.

"Hey," spoke the tiny blonde, "um…can I play?"

"Sure," one of the guys said, "you can be on our team."

"Okay!" Kyo went over to the team that the guy who he asked if he could play was on.

_Apparently the best person in soccer was on the opponent's team since that person was hogging the ball and getting passed the entire defense. _Thought Kyo, _I went to stop her but she got passed me and went in for the goal. Lucky for our team the goalie saved it. Unlucky for all of us, is that when he booted it, it went on top of a building. Some sand surrounded the ball on the ceiling and brought it down to a kid that looked about the same age as the rest of the kids that were playing soccer. He had short blood red hair and light green eyes with black eye lids._

The girl went up to get the ball but when she got up to him she just ran away.

"Why did you run away from him?" Kyo asked clearly confused. He had seen people that were hated before. But he had never seen someone that was hated so much that when people just saw them they just ran away.

"It's because he's a demon. The container for Shukaku," the girl spat out her voice like venom.

Kyo frowned. Sure he could be the container for Shukaku but he was just the container right? So what was wrong with him? He didn't know and frankly he didn't really care. He new no one should be treated like that, so, he did what any other friendly person would do, he walked over and asked if he would want to play soccer.

The children behind Kyo were beyond shock. Their eyes were like the size of dinner pates. Then they just ran away thinking Kyo must be a demon if he wanted to play with the so-called demon boy. The kid also looked shocked that anyone had asked him that.

"S-s-sure," The demon boy replied.

"Okay, what's your name?" Kyo asked. The kid didn't really look anything like a demon to him. He wondered why the kids even thought him a demon if they already new he was only the container.

"My name is Gaara. Y-you does know that I have a demon inside me, don't you? And I have sand that protects me? I don't want to have friends that don't like me for me," Gaara questioned. He was a little bit afraid that a child of his own age could be this nice to him. He hadn't stared at him with fear in his eyes or hatred either, just plain friendliness.

"Well I did know about the demon but not about the sand. That is so cool! I wish I had sand that could protect me and that I could control!" Kyo grinned wildly and went on for about two minutes about saying how cool the sand was. "Anyway, my name is Kyo, I just got to the hidden sand and I am going to be in the academy because my sensei says that strength isn't the only thing that can win a battle."

Gaara smiled warmly. This was the only other child that treated him like a person even know they knew that he had a demon inside of him. The red head boy felt such great happiness, as he knew he had a potential friend in this new stranger. It wasn't everyday that Gaara would have someone that would give him sympathy.

"Well, I think we should start playing before we have to go back to our homes. Don't cha think?" Gaara nodded.

Kyo was surprised at how good Gaara was at soccer. The sand defended his net while Gaara tried to come and score on him. It was really hard to score on Gaara until Kyo thought of concentrating chakra on a certain point of his foot and then kicked the ball with it. The ball flew through the air so fast that it by passed the sand before it could even move.

"Wow, that was a great game Gaara! You're really good at soccer," Kyo complimented.

"Yah, your really good too!" Gaara shot back at Kyo. Gaara was silently cheering that he had a friend that liked him for who he was, not the demon.

"I will walk with you till we get to your house, okay?" Kyo asked.

"Okay!" Gaara agreed.

The two children walked through the sandy streets of the village and towards the Kazekage's house. About half way there, two ninjas dressed in all black flew through the air. Both of them at a fast enough speed rushed to penetrate Gaara's sand. They aimed a kick to the back of his head. Luckily, Kyo heard them and pushed Gaara out of the way while ducking under the kick himself. Gaara's sand started to act up quickly and shot towards on of the ninjas. The sand started to enclose around his feet.

"Gaara, no. Don't kill him!" Kyo called out.

Gaara heard him and was afraid that if he did then he would lose his first friend. So he crushed the bones in the guy's feet and performed desert funeral. The man screamed out in pain as his feet word destroyed beyond use. The now known assassin drifted away into unconsciousness because he couldn't handle the pain. The second guy threw a kunai at Gaara but Kyo intercepted.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Kyo called out burning the kunai to ashes. He narrowed his eyes at the now afraid assassin. Kyo put his hands in a cross like shape and called out, **"Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" **Six different Kyo's, including the real one, surrounded the assassin and started to form seals. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" **They all called out at the same time.

Six different water dragons started to form in the air above the 6 different Kyo's. They all came crashing down rendering the guy unconscious. The shadow clones of Kyo popped out of existence. Kyo reached into his pocket and pulled out a soldier pill that his sensei made him always carry. He popped it in his mouth and ate it, feeling his chakra come back to him gradually.

"Gaara, let's bring them back to my house where I can let my sensei interrogate them about what they were trying to do, even though it was pretty obvious," Kyo spoke.

Kyo lifted up the man that he defeated by applying chakra to his arm. Gaara's sand picked up the guy and the two children both brought the two men back too the Oasis. The women at the front desk visibly flinched when she saw Gaara carrying a bleeding man.

"Can you tell me what room a person named Aki is in?" Kyo asked to the women.

"Yes, he said that a blond haired boy would be coming around. He is in room 34," she spoke as she handed Kyo the keys and quickly shooed them up the stairs to where the room was.

Kyo opened the door and walked into the room. "Aki-sensei! My friend and I got attacked so we brought you the people who attacked us!" Kyo called out. _These thugs better have a good reason for attacking Gaara._

Aki came out of the kitchen and walked towards Kyo and Gaara. He seemed a bit angry that they were carrying two ninja's. "Do you know why they attacked you two?" Aki asked.

"No, they didn't. That's why we brought them to you. We thought that you would interrogate them," Kyo grinned obvious proud of himself. "Oh, this is my friend Gaara. We played soccer together," Kyo pointed at Gaara.

Aki went over to them and picked up the two assassins. He put them both on a chair then got some rope to tie them up. Then took out any weapons they could use to escape. Aki went to the bathroom and got some bandages. He came back and started to wrap each of the man's feet with the bandages that he just got from the bathroom. Then he turned to the kids.

"Wake them up," Aki said seriously while looking at Kyo.

"How can we do that?" He asked Aki.

"I don't know, be creative. I'm going to make some tea," Aki told them.

So, he left the room leaving two adults tied to a chair sleeping and two kids that have already thought up a lot of creative ways to wake them up. Of course they just _had_ to pick the most immature way to wake the assassins up. They're kids and they're supposed to enjoy being immature while they are still young.

"Gaara, you hold his feet down with your sand, and ill punch them till they wake up, okay?" Kyo asked. Gaara nodded and willed his sand to go around the chair legs and bind them to the floor. Kyo took a deep breath and then he yelled, "WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T I AM GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" They twitched a bit but didn't wake up. Yup, they were going to get it now.

Gaara, a little startled by the way Kyo yelled, backed up a bit. "Gaara, keep holding them there," Kyo ordered. Normally Gaara would have just killed the person who ordered him to do anything, but this was Kyo, his first friend, so he just did what he was told.

Kyo did exactly as he yelled at them before. He started punching the adults in the face. Kyo then started kicking them in the stomach until finally, the adults woke up. Of course they felt all the pain that their body went through when they woke up. Both of them glare at the child as he stood above them with a rather satisfied face.

"Damn it kid, you don't need to beat the crap out of twice," The taller ninja stated venomously.

"Hey Aki-sensei, they're awake!" Kyo yelled at the door. Aki walked out calmly with a cup of tea in his hands.

"So, can you tell me why you were trying to assassinate these kids?" Aki asked nicely. But if you knew Aki, which Kyo was the only one that did know him, you knew that he was going to torture them if they said no just to get the right answers out of them.

"No, we can't! What the hell kind of question is that?" The smaller one shot at him. Then he saw an evil glint in the interrogator, or Aki's, eye. Aki released an unimaginable amount of killer intent that left the two assassins gasping for air. Kyo and Gaara backed up a little.

"Now can you tell me? Or do I have to use one of my own customized torture techniques?" Aki was hoping for the latter decision. Some of the torture techniques were untested and he needed a few guinea pigs.

To say that the assassins were afraid was an understatement. They were practically shaking with fear. _If that Aki person could give out that much killer intent without even blinking, then I don't want to find out what other techniques he has, _the assassins thought at the same time. They turned to look at each other and nodded at the same time. _Creepy._

"We were hired by the Kazekage to kill the demon brat!" The taller assassin said venomously.

All the hate and a bit of fear directed at Gaara. _Why would the Kazekage want to kill his own son? _Aki asked himself mentally. He knew Gaara was the Kazekage's son and the container for Shukaku. He had asked some villagers and they told him.

"Do you know why?" Aki asked curiously.

He really wanted to know. Mainly, because what kind of father sends assassins to try and kill his own son. If Kyo had been there Gaara would have probably killed them before they could do anything.

"No, we don't. But we would like it if you would untie us now!" The smaller one said fiercely.

"Nope, not a chance. You're going to have to get out on your own if you want to go," Aki said playfully. He really was only doing this to piss them off.

Aki turned around to look at Gaara and Kyo. He saw Gaara clenching his fists in anger and Kyo backing away subconsciously. He sighed. How was he going to get Gaara to calm down? He doubted that anyone could do that but Kyo. Still the young blonde looked at Gaara and let out a small smile trying to calm his friend down.

"Gaara, Kyo and I are going to walk you home and make sure that you don't get any other visitors tonight. But remember if you do get attacked when Kyo or me aren't there, remember, don't kill them just render them unconscious. We don't want the village to fear you more than they already do because of what is sealed inside you," Aki told Gaara seriously. _If he killed one person at this young age, his mind could become unstable than it already is. I really don't want to come back to a village that is littered with corpses and Gaara standing over them._

"Okay," Gaara said through clenched teach, obviously trying to hold back anger and the sand from killing the two assassins. _I can't believe that father would send assassins after me. I know he always hated me but why would he send assassins after me!_

"Then lets go!" Kyo spoke loudly.

Gaara and Aki sweat dropped. _And I thought that he wasn't a very loud person. I just hope being loud doesn't become a habit for him. I would have to increase his training ten fold. _After Kyo and Aki walked Gaara home they started walking back to their hotel. Both stood silent in each other's shadow until something happened. A slight conversation began to form.

"Aki-sensei, can you increase my training schedules and the amount of exercise and workouts I do each day?"

Kyo asked hopefully. He didn't want to be weak anymore. He knew that Gaara's father would send more assassins after Gaara and he wanted to be able to protect Gaara against the ones that Gaara couldn't protect himself against. _I have to get stronger for him, _thought Kyo, _Gaara is a human too and I don't like the way they're treating him differently._

"I also want more weights on my arms and legs." Kyo stated.

"Why to you want me to up your training and weights? Every time that you start doing the workouts or I get you new weights you complain until I blow up at you. Why the sudden change in heart?" Aki asked slightly amused as he continued looking at the road in front of him.

"I want to be able to protect my precious people. I don't want any of my friends or you to get hurt because of me," Kyo stated in an audible whisper.

"Heh. I am glad you finally realized what true strength is, Kyo. But get this straight, I sure as hell don't need to be protected," Aki stated bluntly. "But I will make a new training schedule for you, start teaching you more of my taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu and get you new training weights." It was dark outside and probably around midnight while they were walking back to the hotel.

"Thank you Aki-sensei! But what do you mean by 'I am glad you finally realized what true strength is'?" Kyo asked slightly confused. _True strength. A thing that most people would like to have._

"Your welcome kid. What I meant by true strength is protecting your precious people. If they are ever in danger or ever in trouble you will risk you life to save them. That is when your true strength shows," Aki stated wisely.

"I see." Kyo spoke quietly, thinking about his sensei's words.

They finally go to the house and went straight to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------dream------------------------------------

_A man appeared upon a giant toad. He was holding a baby with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He started rapidly doing hand seals while the toad battle with the giant nine-tailed fox in front of it. Finally the man was done and he called out, **"Shiki-fuujin!" **suddenly the death god appeared behind this man and plunged his hand through the man and baby reaching out and pulling out the nine-tails soul. _

_When it came back the soul was placed in the baby boy. The death god removed his hand from the blonde haired mans chest. The blonde haired man turned around with the baby in his hands staring at the death god in confusion until it disappeared. Suddenly the blond haired man fell of the toad, but the toad caught him with his tongue and began hopping away._

_---------------------------------------------------------------end dream--------------------------------_

Kyo woke up with a start remembering the man that was on the toad. He looked so brave facing the demon fox. _Who is that guy? _He thought, _and why does he feel so familiar? It was like…I've known him before yet I can't seem to place my fingers on exactly who is he. I wonder…._

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Aki asked appearing out of thin air right in front of Kyo, scaring the hell out of him

"Aki-sensei, I told you not to do that anymore!" Kyo said in a deathly low tone.

"Ah, sorry Kyo," Aki scratched the back of his head nervously, "anyway, what's wrong you look a little pale."

"Yah, I had this weird dream it was kind of cool yet at the same time it was kind of freaky," Kyo remembered the giant fox with nine tails slaughtering all the shinobi that were around it. He shivered unintentionally and looked at Aki. Aki looked slightly curious at the statement that he had made.

"Well, you can tell me about it over breakfast, it is your first day at the academy today. Remember all the chakra control exercises I taught you, including the chakra strings exercises. I have heard about puppeteers that live hear. But look on the bright side! After the academy I will have your new weights for your arms and legs that will be ten kilograms above the ones that you already have _and_ I have already made a new training schedule," Aki stated excitedly at the thought of torturing Kyo.

Kyo held back a groan knowing that he was the one that wanted the extra training. "Okay Aki-sensei, I'll try not to hurt the academy teacher to bad," Kyo grinned, "Now I want you to leave so I can change in private. By the way, when did you enroll me in the academy?"

"I thought that would be obvious. When I went to find the hotel after I found it I just walked to the academy to enroll you. I think that is the simplest way for you to understand," Kyo nodded, "oh and I am giving you permission to take off your weights for today."

With that Aki disappeared from the room. Kyo quickly got changed taking of the weight suit that he always usually wore under his black pants and t-shirt. He ran downstairs testing his new speed. He was fast! Though not as fast as some of the other people that he and his sensei met. He sat at the breakfast table eating the food that was in front of him. He told Aki bout the dream that he had.

"Well, that is actually what happened. The fourth sealed Kyuubi into a baby boy to contain the demon and eventually destroy it. I am an old friend of the fox demon that attacked Konoha," Kyo choked on the water he was drinking. "I am just as powerful as Kyuubi in every way, except that I didn't waste my time running around and destroying villages."

"Your almost as powerful as the big fox!" Kyo spoke in disbelief, "then why didn't you stop your 'old friend' from trying to destroy Konoha?"

"I thought that Konoha could hold their own against him. And look I was right. Konoha isn't destroyed," Aki grinned broadly.

"Whatever. Anyway, bye Aki-sensei, I'm going to school now!" He spoke to Aki at the breakfast table as he shot off towards the door. Kyo ran out the door looking for Gaara's house. When he finally was there he rang the doorbell and a girl about a year older than him answered the door.

"Hi, is Gaara there?" Kyo asked hoping he had the right house. _I wonder who she is… _Kyo thought as he looked at the girl waiting for an answer.

The girl had short blonde hair that had been tied into four short ponytails. Her dress has a short purple one and her sapphire eyes sparkled dimly. The girl stared at him in complete shock. No one had ever asked for Gaara at the door. They usually only asked for Kankuro or her but never ever, ever, ever, ever for Gaara.

"Hello, any one there?" Kyo asked while knocking his fist on her head three times.

"Umm yeah, Gaara is here, I'll go get him…" the Girl answered nervously, "by the way what's your name?"

"My name is Kyo I just got here a day ago and I just started the academy, I was wondering if Gaara went there… What's your name?" Kyo asked slightly confused at why this girl seemed nervous. _The people of the sand are weird. First they treat Gaara, who has a big burden within him, with hate and fear. Then this girl who seems to get all nervous around me. I wonder why?_

"My name is Temari, I go to the academy and so does Gaara. Though it isn't normal to get an academy student right in the middle of the year. Well, anyway, I'll go get Gaara now, you can come in if you want," Temari stated kindly.

She let Kyo in and then ran upstairs to get Gaara. After a couple minutes of waiting he saw Temari coming down with an Odd expression on her face and Gaara following closely behind her.

"Hey Gaara!" Kyo yelled waving his right hand. Temari's expression was very, very surprised when she looked at her brother smiling. It wasn't an evil one; it was one that you would normally show a friend.

"Hey Kyo, are you going to the academy today?" Gaara asked cheerfully. Temari was frozen. She had never seen her brother act like this. It was usually don't get in my way or go away you aren't important. But today was different. He hadn't been mad when she went in his room and told him that someone was asking for him at the door.

"Yes, I am. Want to walk with me?" Kyo questioned. Inwardly he was hoping Gaara said yes. He had never had a friend before because him and his sensei traveled around too much. They were planning on staying in the hidden sand for a year before going to the hidden villages of mist, lightning, and stone.

"Yah, sure!" Gaara spoke excitedly.

They both started walking towards the academy with Kankuro and Temari. They both stayed a bit away from Gaara and him, probably because they are afraid of Gaara. They walked into the academy and into the class where they were supposed to be. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Kyo talked for a while until the class started filling with students. They were all whispering quietly to each other while occasionally glancing at Kyo then at Gaara. The teacher walked in a few minutes later.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a new student today! Kyo will you please come to the front," The teacher explained to the class. Instantly the class went silent as Kyo walked up to the front. "Okay Kyo, introduce your self." The teacher whispered to him.

"My name is Kyo. I don't have a last name, or at least not one that I know of. I like friends and nice people and training with my sensei. I dislike people that hate other people for things that they don't have control over," Kyo glared at the other kids. While they started whispering amongst themselves about what he meant. "My hobbies are training and I don't really have any dream for the future. My sensei and I are staying in hidden sand for a year then we are going back to traveling again."

"Okay, that was a good introduction Kyo. You may pick a seat now, by the way my name is Rakua, but you will address me as Rakua-sensei, Okay?" Rakua asked.

"Okay Rakua-sensei." Kyo spoke then ran to the back of the class and sat down beside Gaara. The whispers going around the class started again as they saw whom Kyo was sitting beside.

A kid turned around from the seat in front of me and asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to sit by me instead of that freak?"

Obviously he figured out that addressing Gaara, as a freak in front of Kyo was a bad idea when he answered in a deathly low tone, "No I do not want to sit beside you, you little prick." Gaara smiled at Kyo. (A/N bad language for a kid. Lol).

The kid glared at Kyo and turned around to face the teacher as he was giving every one a boring lecture. (A/N Iruka-sensei style :P). After the explanation about battle tactics and strategies he went on explaining to jutsu's known as **bunshin** and **Kawarimii no jutsu**. Then he went onto history, weapon accuracy and genjutsu. Kyo learned three jutsu's that day. But sadly as it was the academy class ended.

When he got to the hotel he found his training schedule and his new weights on the floor. He read a letter that was on the weights. It said

_To Kyo,_

_These new weights weigh 25 kilograms on each arm and 32 kilograms on each leg. I know this is going to be really, really hard to get used to but hey, you asked for more weights I am just giving them to you. The training routing is for specifically increasing your chakra capacity and chakra control. You must put the weights on then run fifty laps across the oasis. _

_After that take a rest then do all the jutsu's you know five times. Then take a soldier pill and do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups on the water. There are 5 new jutsu's on this schedule. They are **angel fire**, **judgment of hell**, **Katon: Karyuu Endan**, **Suiton: Daibukufu no jutsu** and **shadow blend**. I expect you to master these and all the other jutsu's you know and make it so you only have to do one seal or none to perform them. That is all. I am going on a couple missions for the Kazekage. I will be back soon._

_From: Aki_

Kyo groaned inwardly then muttered, "slave driver."

After two months of the boring academy and the excruciatingly hard training, the Kazekage assigned two more assassins on Gaara. They happened to be very unlucky because Kyo was with Gaara when they attacked and helped him fend them off while the Kazekage watched through his crystal ball.

"Damn it, why does that brat always ruin my plans!" The Kazekage slammed his fists on his desk after watching the duo defeat to chuunin level ninja's that specialized in assassinations easily. But they didn't kill the assassins they only knocked them out.

_Wait a sec, that kid looks like the picture of Arashi's son that was posted a while ago. And he addresses the person he is staying with 'Aki' that is the name of the kidnapper that kidnapped Arashi's son a while ago also. _The Kazekage grinned then wrote a letter to the Hokage telling him to come to the Hidden Sand and that there was something very important that they needed to discuss. Four months later while the Kazekage was looking at Gaara and Kyo in the Crystal ball Arashi, the fourth Hokage of the leaf appeared right in front of him.

"Sorry I couldn't be here sooner Kazekage, but I have so much paper work," Arashi started to explain.

"It's okay Arashi, but I think I have found your son. Come look," The Kazekage said motioning for Arashi to come over. The Kazekage showed Arashi the child in the sphere. Arashi held his breath. It was really Kyo, his lost son that was kidnapped three years ago by Aki, the fallen angel.

"That is definitely him," Arashi said, "I am going to ask around for information to see why he is in the sand."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Gaara were walking around the streets of the village. As they continued, everything around them seemed to have quieted until it was completely empty. Both boys started to get nervous as their walk began to slow down to a stop. Kyo looked around and still saw no one around which was odd for that city during the day hours.

"This seems a little bit odd, the streets are never empty," Kyo stated. Gaara nodded.

"Die demon boy!" A voice came out of nowhere.

A man appeared behind Gaara and knocked him out so fast that the sand couldn't react. Kyo through a kunai at the man but he just disappeared again. This time He showed up beside Kyo and kicked him in the ribs sending him flying back.

"Guess I will have to take off my weights if I am going to keep up with you, huh?" Kyo asked not expecting a reply.

He quickly took off his weights and got into the angle wing fighting style. The two matched blow for blow until the assassin kicked Kyo in the stomach sending him flying back. Kyo quickly flipped and landed on his feet. As soon as he landed he called out, **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** Three shadow clones appeared. The supposed assassin popped two of them but the other one disappeared but the man didn't notice. The stood facing each other.

"You already wearing down. Heh. I thought this would be a challenge." The man stated cockily.

Kyo smirked. The last shadow clone came out of the assassins shadow and pressed a pressure point on the mans neck knocking him unconscious. Holding his chest, Kyo rushed over to Gaara trying to wake him up. Kyo was sure that that assassin broke one of his ribs with that last kick.

"Gaara, Gaara, c'mon man wake up!" Kyo stated worriedly while with standing the pain.

If any other assassin came it would be only him able to fight. Kyo started to turn around about to run to get Aki but the pain held him back from getting anywhere further than 2 meters. He knelt down on his knee breathing hard. A man appeared about ten meters in front of Kyo. He had spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes just like Kyo's.

Kyo stared at the man warily. He looked so familiar. "If you are another assassin I won't let you come any closer," Kyo stared right into the man's eyes.

"Kyo! Finally I found you after three years," The man ran to Kyo completely ignoring what he just said. When the man was three steps away a kunai was whipped at him and flew right by the side of his cheek. Cutting him on the side of his cheek. Kyo winced from the pain that was caused by throwing the kunai. He held his stomach to put pressure on it.

"One more step and your dead," Kyo threatened breathing hard. He knew this wasn't true. He simply didn't have enough energy and was in too much pain to fight anymore. _This man… he looks so familiar. I wonder if I met him somewhere before…_

Arashi kept moving forward cautiously before kneeling down to Kyo and healing him. Kyo didn't know why he let the man do that. He just saw know intent on hurting him coming from the man and just genuine concern that he was hurt. Kyo jumped back a meter.

"Who are you? Why did you heal me? Are you an assassin after Gaara?" Kyo asked. He was totally confused. It wasn't every day that a stranger that could be an assassin walked up to you and healed you even after he gave a death threat.

Arashi looked at Kyo with disbelief and concern. How could his own son think that he was an assassin? He just healed him for Kami's sake. _What's this? He has a memory seal on his forehead… maybe that's why he can't remember me. Well then I will just have to get rid of it,_ the yellow flash thought. "I'm not an assassin and I don't know who Gaara is. My name is Arashi." Arashi spoke kindly. Arashi started doing hand seals at an amazingly fast pace.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **Kyo called forming one hand seal before Arashi could finish his seals. A large water dragon formed out of thin air and dived towards Arashi.

Arashi didn't have a choice. He needed to stop don't the hand seals or else he would get hit dead on and would stop the seals anyway. He jumped away and then started doing the hand seals at the same pace again.

"You're just so persistent, aren't you?" Kyo asked while doing the same hand seal as he did last time, (A/N yes he only did one hand seal for the water dragon). **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" **Kyo called out for the second time that day. Again Arashi had to stop doing hand seals and jump out of the way of the water dragon.

Arashi didn't start doing seals again. He knew that Kyo would just try to hit him with a water dragon as soon as he started the seals. _What should I do? I don't want to hurt him but I want him to remember me. And if I do complete the seals there is no_ _way that I could tell if he would stay still. I could use Karameki no jutsu, but again I have to hit dead on to make it work. _

"Okay, I'll stop fighting you because I don't want to hurt you," Arashi spoke gently, "but do you really not remember me?"

"Y-you seem a little bit familiar, why?" Kyo asked cautiously. He still thought that the man was an assassin.

Arashi had a sigh of relief. His second son didn't entirely forget him. "Because whoever you are traveling with sealed your memories so you couldn't remember me, your family and the village," Arashi sighed again. He knew that Kyo wouldn't believe him. He probably formed a kind of bond with the person he was traveling with.

"I don't believe you! Aki-sensei wouldn't seal my memories," Kyo stated impassively. _Wait a sec this man… he is the man that was on top of the toad when that big fox attacked. He is the one that summoned the death god to seal the big fox in the baby. He has a leaf forehead protector and he looks around 25 years old, _Kyo thought.

"You're the one that sealed that big fox inside a baby with the Shinigami. I had a dream about that night…" Kyo said softly trying to rake out any memories of this man. _He is also wearing the Hokage's robe so he must be the one that trained under Jaraiya. The Fourth… Jiraiya always bragged about him to Aki… I wonder why? Hmm. _"You're also the one that trained under Jiraiya…"

Yes, dead on with his assumption. Kyo didn't believe him. _But how did he know that I was trained under Jiraiya-sensei_? "Yes I am the one who sealed the Kyuubi, but how do you know about me training under Jiraiya?" Arashi asked raising an eyebrow. Arashi did understand about seeing him in a dream. _I am so going to kill Jiraiya if he kept any information about my son from me._

"That pervert and my sensei were peeking in the women's bathhouses together. In fact, Jiraiya was the only one Aki took off the henge that he always uses to talk to people..." Kyo accused pointing a finger at him, "I bet you're a pervert just like him!"

"Stupid Jiraiya. I'm going to have a talk with him when I get back," Arashi mumbled but Kyo heard every word of it. "But if you come back to Konoha with me, I promise to take of the seal and make you remember me and your family," Arashi spoke hopefully.

_My… family… _Kyo thought. He shook his head. _No, it could be a trick to get me to leave Gaara open for another attack. _"If I do have the memory seal then just take it off now so that I can remember you. What do you want with me anyway? Usually all the assassins are after is Gaara," Kyo asked. _This man… Arashi… He doesn't hold any threat to me, and he isn't lying._

"Fine, I will take off the memory seal now," Arashi sighed. _Man, Kyo changes his mind a lot… wait a sec… he called me an assassin again! _"And I am _not_ an assassin!" Arashi started doing a long sequence of seals then touched Kyo's forehead. Suddenly Kyo's head was flooded with memories. Memories of his brother. Memories of Konoha. And most of all, memories of his father, Arashi.

Aki appeared out of know where surprising both Arashi and Kyo. "Kyo, go to the hotel and pack your clothes, maybe leave a message for Gaara," Aki said seriously. Kyo just sat there not knowing what to do. Either go with his father or stay with Aki. "Kyo, go, Now!" Aki roared. Kyo quickly nodded and picked up Gaara running as fast as he could to the hotel.

When he got there he got his pack from his closet and packed one set of clothes some instant ramen and a few spare kunai and shuriken. Then he put that on his bed where Gaara was and got a pen and paper. He wrote

_Dear Gaara,_

_My, and my sensei's trip here has been cut short. We both need to leave as soon as possible so that we can get out of the hidden sand and away from those who are pursuing us. We will be going to each of the hidden villages excluding Konoha to hide ourselves from the people. _

_I will visit back here in 5 years. I hope that you will find new friends other than me. Remember never to kill the assassins if they come and train to speed up your sands reactions. It's been great having a friend like you and we will always be friends. Make sure to harass Rakua-sensei double for me. Take care. _

_From, Kyo._

Kyo picked up his bag and walked out of the hotel sitting on its doorstep waiting for his sensei.

After about ten minutes Aki showed up and sighed, "We're leaving." Kyo quickly grab his bag as Aki grabbed onto his arm.

"Good-bye… father…" Kyo whispered into the winds, his last vision was of a yellow flash…

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter two… a wholesixteenpages. That's a lot. Arashi, Naruto's and Kyo's father was married to his unnamed wife when he was eighteen. His wife was also eighteen. Kyo is _not _a Gary Stue and that will be explained in the next chapter. And I realize that the technique used to seal Kyuubi was the Shishou Fuuin, but it isn't in this story. And these are the techniques he knows. **

**Techniques:**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu: I forget what this looks like… hehehe… -- Kyo needs 3 hand seals to do this.**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan: Blows fire from the mouth that forms into a dragon made of fire. Kyo only needs one hand seal to do this.**

**Angel fire: Makes a ball of white fire in a hand. The user can through the fire and it is highly explosive when it touhes anything excluding the user. Doesn't require hand seals. Is similar to risengan and chidori. Is weaker than risengan, but a little bit stronger than the chidori depending on the speed in which you throw the ball of fire at. This is a long-ranged technique.**

**Judgment of Hell: A highly powerful genjutsu that is similar to the mange sharingan. Creates another world where which all the loved ones of the opponent or all the people that the opponent has hurt in there lifetime and tortures the opponent with anything that the opponent fears. Things could be loved ones stabbing you with Kunai or the people you have hurt inflicting the same amount of pain the opponent did to them. The pain goes away about a half an hour after the genjutsu ends and is usually used to cause emotional damage and stress. Kyo requires 17 hand seals for this technique.**

**Shadow blend: You submerge into a shadow of which you choose within a 20-mile radius. This is a very high-level assassination technique that Aki himself made. Kyo doesn't require any hand seals for this technique and doesn't require too call out the techniques name. This is a kinjutsu because it requires a enormous amount of chakra. **

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu: creates a water dragon that inflicts damage upon the opponent. Kyo requires one hand seal to do this technique. **

**Kage bunshin no jutsu: creates a clone that is not an illusion, but a real body. Clone disappears after one hit. Kyo doesn't require hand seals to do this technique, but he still must call out the name.**

**Fire element: flame shield: blows fire from the users mouth that creates a barrier made of fire around the user. Kyo requires one hand seal to do this technique.**

**Mizu bunshin no jutsu: creates a clone made from water. Clone is only one tenth of the original users strength. Kyo requires one hand seal to do this technique.**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu: blows a giant fireball from the users mouth. The time that this jutsu can hold is the time of which the user can exhale. Requires one hand seal for Kyo to do this technique.**

**Katon: Housenka no jutsu: blows a small or large amount of small fireballs from the users mouth. Requires one hand seal for Kyo to use this technique.**

**Hells wrath: makes all the worst nightmares of the opponent become an illusion that only a skilled genjutsu user can see through. Kyo requires 9 hand seals to do this technique.**

**Bringer of darkness: makes all the opponents' surroundings pitch black so they can't see anything. Kyo requires five hand seals to do this technique.**


End file.
